


TLC

by scrapbullet



Category: Revolver (2005)
Genre: Drabble!War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's blood on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TLC

There’s blood on his hands.

It’s not his. It never is. Sorter is a mess, the jagged edge of a wound pink and fleshy, thick with clotting blood. The muscles beneath Billy’s hands tremble, though his lover remains silent, stoic, taking the pain the only way he knows how.

He’ll heal. Of course he will.

Billy’s hands are steady. Tender. Knowledgeable. He knows this game, knows that Sorter needs the physical comfort; of the warmth of touch and the sting of antiseptic, of Billy’s lips against the arc of his throat.

This is all he needs. He’ll heal.

He’ll heal.


End file.
